Por una condición
by Akuroitenshi
Summary: Naruto necesita dinero para pagar la renta, pero debe buscar una forma fácil y rápida para conseguirlo en una sola noche. ¿Qué sucederá cuando busque trabajo en un bar y tenga a que acatarse a una condición para poder conseguir dicho empleo? SasuNaru!


Hola a todos los que lean este fic (y a los que no tambien xD).

Este es el segundo fic que escribo (el primero 100% yaoi) es SasuNaru. Es one-shot, aunque está un "poquito" largo xD (llego la inspiración y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo jojo).

Va dedicado a mi hermanita perver kairi-Sparda xD, se supone que lo subiria para su cumple pero la inspiracion fue llegando en partes, pero ya está aquí!! (ya puedes seguir tus fics ¬¬)

Quiero agradecerles a ixap_neko, por ser mi beta (ya no te avientes de la escalera ¬¬), a mi semi-twin nAtHy-ChAn (que también me tortura, todos me amenazan y torturan T.T) por obligarme a continuar la historia ¬¬ xDDD (soy bipolar xDD) y a kazeyue por haberme dado la idea para este fic!!

**Advertencias:** Lemon, yaoi, AU

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo Sasuke porque se lo robe un ratito a Kishimoto pero mañana se lo devuelvo xDD (ya quisiera yo T.T), bueno como ya lo dije pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (el gran creador del SasuNaru!!, él tiene la culpa por hacer a sus personajes tan yaoiosos (no se si existe esa palabra pero si no ya la invente xD)).

Bueno ya sin más interrupciones les dejo el fic, antes de que se arrepientan de leerlo xD.

* * *

**Por una condición**

No sé qué voy a hacer. Hoy es el último día que tengo para pagar la renta y el casero, aquel señor gruñón que siempre a fin de mes me molesta con el dinero de la renta seguramente ya debe de estar sacando todas mis cosas (y no es que tenga muchas posesiones) para ponerme de patitas en la calle; pero es que la renta que me cobra es un robo, sólo para un maldito cuarto con un baño, una cama, una estufa y un refrigerador; no sé cómo le pueden llamar a eso un departamento amueblado si no tiene nada. Además está en una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad; él debería ser quien me pagara por vivir aquí y darle un poco de vida a ese basurero.

Lo malo es que como estudio sólo puedo conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo y todos están mal pagados.

Estoy a una cuadra de mi supuesto hogar y ya puedo ver mis cosas tiradas a media banqueta, ahora sólo me queda rogarle al casero para que me deje pasar una noche más en este horrible lugar.

–Buenas noches señor.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenas? –y ahí está él con su "amabilidad" de siempre.

–Señor me preguntaba si yo… podría…

–Si lo que quieres preguntarme es si te dejaré pasar una noche más aquí, olvídalo.

–Yo le prometo que mañana en la mañana le pago, pero no me eche, no tengo a donde ir –le pido de la forma más desesperada que puedo, si me corre de aquí no sé dónde pasaré la noche.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo conseguirás tanto dinero en una sola noche? A menos que robes un banco o te prostituyas lo veo imposible –. ¿Prostituirme? Creo que se le ha zafado un tornillo... Aunque necesito una manera de conseguir dinero rápida y en una noche, y no creo que haya muchos trabajos en los que esto pueda ser posible… Únicamente de prostituta, eso antes muerto, aprecio demasiado mi dignidad y pienso conservarme virgen hasta el matrimonio… está bien no hasta el matrimonio pero si hasta que encuentre a mi verdadero amor… creo que he sonado muy cursi… mejor seguiré con lo que estaba, mi otra opción es de guardia de seguridad, pero soy tan delgado que muchas veces me han dicho que parezco una chica. A mí la verdad me gustaría ser un poco más robusto, pero por más ejercicio que hago nunca logro que se me marquen los músculos, supongo que debe ser algo genético, aunque nunca conocí a mis padres, en fin, no creo que sería muy bueno en esto; y por último, mesera en algún bar… Tal vez sea una idea muy loca pero ahora que lo pienso yo podría pasar perfectamente por una chica, aunque si me descubren no sé lo que pueda pasar, pero no creo que sea peor a quedarme sin casa.

–Haré lo que sea necesario, sólo déjeme quedarme-ttebayo –le digo después de un rato de silencio.

–Te daré una sola oportunidad, pero si no me pagas mañana antes de las diez te sacaré aunque sea a patadas y te quitaré todas las cosas de valor que tengas –bien ahora me amenaza… pero mi plan es infalible, mañana a primera hora tendré su dinero. –Ah y por cierto, si estás pensando en prostituirte yo puedo ser tu cliente; después de eso tu deuda quedaría pagada casi por completo –sólo de imaginarme eso me dan ganas de vomitar. No entiendo cómo pude acabar teniendo como casero a un viejo cincuentón pedófilo y amante de las serpientes; creo que buscaré un nuevo alojamiento en cuanto ponga mi plan en acción y comience a ganar más dinero.

–No es nada de eso Orochimaru-sama, tengo otros métodos. Pero gracias por ofrecerse como mi primer posible cliente –le digo riendo de forma nerviosa y salgo corriendo de ahí.

Recorro varias cuadras calle abajo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ahora sólo me hace falta buscar un bar en el que me puedan contratar. Me he vestido con una blusa rosa que me he encontrado en mi armario, no sé de dónde salió, creo que se quedó aquí la vez que Sakura-chan se quedó a dormir aquí después de que se peleó con su padre; ese día tuve que dormir en el piso, pues ella nunca permitiría otra cosa, y como es mi mejor amiga debo respetar su decisión. Lo bueno fue que al día siguiente todo se solucionó entre ella y su padre con una charla, pues estaba muy preocupado por saber dónde había pasado la noche. Ya quisiera yo tener unos padres que se preocuparan por mí, pero nunca pude saber cómo eran, sólo guardo una fotografía de ellos cuando yo aún era un bebé, pero claro que no recuerdo nada de eso.

Bueno como iba diciendo, me puse aquella blusa rosa que me queda a la perfección y un pantalón ajustado. Y como toque final me puse unos pasadores en el cabello (esos no fue difícil conseguirlos, se los pedí a Hinata, mi tímida vecina, es una chica muy amable y nunca me niega favores, pero no entiendo por qué siempre está sonrojada) y un collar que pertenecía a mi madre.

Al verme en el espejo en verdad quedé impresionado, realmente parezco una chica; sólo tuve que usar un poco de papel de baño para ponerlo de relleno en donde se supone que deberían ser mis pechos.

Sigo andando por la calle y al fin veo el dichoso letrero: Solicito meseras, buen sueldo. Me decido a entrar y veo que muchos chicos me observan, algunos me chiflan y me dicen algunos "elogios", yo sólo aprieto mis puños con fuerza para contener mis ganas de golpearlos y me dirijo a la barra para preguntar por el gerente.

Minutos más tarde llega el gerente, un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro cenizo amarrado en una coleta baja; tiene unas grandes ojeras, supongo que debe ser por estar despierto todas las noches; y pensar que en unas semanas yo estaré igual. Me hace pasar a la cocina, que está a un lado de la barra, para poder platicar sin que se escuche tanto ruido por la música a todo volumen. Me hace un gesto para que hable.

–Vengo por lo del anuncio-ttebayo– digo haciendo mi voz lo más femenina que puedo, aunque ya sin fingirla es algo aguda.

–Bien, ¿tienes experiencia? – me pregunta con interés.

–Pues he trabajado de mesero… e-es decir mesera en un restaurante, pero esta es mi primera vez en un bar –respondo nervioso, espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

Me mira fijamente, como analizándome y después de unos minutos, que se me hacen eternos, vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Na…– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No le puedo dar mi verdadero nombre, tengo que pensar algo pronto –Na… Natsumi.

–Bien Natsumi y ¿cuántos años tienes? – ¿Esto es una entrevista laboral o un interrogatorio?

–Diecisiete.

–Eres un poco joven para trabajar en un bar.

–Por favor necesito el dinero –hago cara de sufrimiento para que me contrate aunque sea por lástima. Él me voltea a ver y sonríe al notar mi mueca de angustia. No entiendo qué es lo divertido de verme sufrir, pero al parecer a muchos les entretiene.

–Sólo porque eres muy linda. Pero tendrás que salir con el frígido de mi hermanito –. ¿Eh? ¿He oído bien? ¿Salir con su hermano? Este tipo debe estar loco. Pero todo sea por tener donde vivir – ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi novio y creo que a mi hermano le gustan del mismo tipo que a mí así que tú eres perfecta para él –. ¿Novio? No, no creo que haya dicho eso, creo que los nervios me hacen oír cosas raras.

–Está bien-ttebayo –creo que cada vez me meto en más problemas, pero yo sé que valdrá la pena mi sacrificio, o eso espero. ¿Por qué me tienen que suceder estas cosas a mí?

–Bien entonces ya está, sólo tienes que firmar este contrato –me dice al tiempo que saca una hoja y un lapicero del cajón de un mueble que está en una esquina de la cocina y me los da –. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

–Lo más pronto que se pueda… si es posible desde hoy…

–Entonces sólo firma eso y te enseño lo que debes hacer –me dice mientras leo el contrato –. Tu sueldo está especificado ahí, más aparte lo que ganes de propinas.

Cuando acabo de leer lo firmo y se lo entrego.

–Deidara-chan –escucho que llama a una muchacha de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que está a unos cuantos metros de mí. Ésta se dirige enfadada hacia Itachi.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Itachi? Hum. Y menos delante de las personas –bien, creo que no es una chica, pero un error cualquiera lo comete ¿no?

–No te enojes, sabes que es de cariño –le dice con una sonrisita nerviosa al ver que el rubio se acerca a él con intenciones de darle un buen golpe – ¿Le podrías mostrar a Natsumi-chan el lugar y decirle lo que tiene que hacer?

Deidara asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar haciendo un gesto para que lo siga. Atravesamos toda la cocina y llegamos hasta un pequeño cuarto donde hay varios uniformes de mesera… Espero que no me diga lo que pienso que me dirá.

–Aquí están los uniformes, ponte uno, hum –y justo lo que esperaba, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Toma uno más o menos de mi talla y me lo da –. Este debe quedarte bien.

Sale por la puerta y me deja solo en aquel cuartito para que me cambie. Me quito la ropa que traía, excepto por mi ropa interior y me pongo el dichoso uniforme; no entiendo cómo las chicas pueden usar esto, ¡no cubre nada! Me vuelvo a poner el papel como relleno y abro lentamente la puerta.

–Vaya, en realidad te ves muy bien –me dice Deidara, yo sólo atino a sonrojarme pues nunca creí que nadie fuera a decirme eso, y menos un chico. Itachi llega con nosotros y me da una pequeña cajita.

–Toma te conseguí esto –al ver mi cara de confusión continúa –, es maquillaje, en verdad te favorecerá mucho –. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Y cómo se supone que me ponga eso?

–Etto… Yo nunca he usado maquillaje –les confieso algo apenado.

–No te preocupes Deidara te dirá cómo ponértelo –. ¿Cómo es que siendo un chico sepa de eso? Tal vez lo que oí hace un rato no era una alucinación y este chico en realidad sea el novio de Itachi. Esto me empieza a asustar, aunque considerando mi situación yo soy aún más extraño que ellos, y no es que yo sea homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre es extraño ver que dos personas del mismo sexo sean pareja.

– ¿Y por qué yo? Hum –le reclama Deidara.

–Porque las demás chicas están trabajando –contesta Itachi tranquilamente.

–Pero yo no soy una chica, Itachi –le dice ahora más molesto.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero tú eres mejor que yo con el maquillaje y queremos que esta chica se vea linda –está muy cerca de su rostro y puedo ver que Deidara está sonrojado, así que aparta la cara bruscamente.

–Está bien yo lo haré, hum.

Si antes estaba asustado ahora he entrado un pánico, en primer lugar porque estoy vestido como niña, en segundo lugar porque me van a maquillar y en tercer lugar, y el más importante de todos, ¡porque será un chico el que lo haga!

Después de esperar "pacientemente" a que Deidara acabara con el maquillaje, se tardó más de media hora según el "dando los toques finales", me da un espejo para que vea el resultado final y no me gusta para nada lo que veo, es un perfecto camuflaje para parecer una mesera, pero ¿Dónde ha quedado mi dignidad? Si no renuncio ahora mismo es porque en verdad necesito este empleo y no tengo otra manera de conseguir dinero para mañana, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de robar un banco, ¡ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa!

Finalmente después de mucho pensármelo desisto de mis deseos de huir, así que me dirijo a donde se encuentra Itachi y le pregunto cuál será mi primera labor, que consiste simplemente en atender al cliente de la mesa que está en un rincón hasta el fondo del bar, al parecer es un sujeto frío y solitario que quiere pasar desapercibido, es algo irónico que venga a un bar, seguramente es de esos que toman para ahogar sus penas.

Me armo de valor y me encamino a dicho lugar, pero al acercarme no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Es Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo más popular de mi escuela, no negaré que es algo atractivo, es unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, de tez extremadamente blanca, cabello negro peinado en picos, aunque no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar peinado, y por último unos fríos y inexpresivos ojos negros que hacen juego con su cabello… Pero qué demonios me sucede, ¡ahora hasta pienso como niña! Creo que el usar esta falda me está afectando, debo quitármela cuanto antes.

Volviendo al tema inicial, no sé cómo rayos hace ese maldito Uchiha para que todas las chicas se le lancen a los brazos y aún así el tiene el descaro de rechazarlas a todas, en realidad nunca he visto que salga con nadie, creo que es gay… Aunque creo que por el momento no me conviene comentar nada de eso, pues el que está usando una falda soy yo. ¡Sólo a mí me podría pasar algo como esto!

Trato de aparentar normalidad y sigo caminando hasta llegar al lado de su mesa.

–B-Buenas noches, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? –digo haciendo la voz lo más aguda que puedo para que no sospeche nada.

– ¿Eres Natsumi? – me dice en un tono serio ignorando por completo mi pregunta pero ¿cómo sabe él mi nombre falso?

–S-Sí… ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – esto no me gusta nada.

–Verás sólo vine aquí porque el estúpido de mi hermano me arregló una cita contigo y me amenazó diciéndome que si no venía me escondería las llaves del coche por un mes –dice en tono fastidiado. Un momento… ¿su hermano? ¿Cita? No me digan que… no, esto no puede ser, debe ser un malentendido. De todas las personas que viven en la ciudad ¿cómo es posible que sea él? Además ni siquiera se parecen… bueno tal vez un poquito… está bien, si se parecen, pero ¿cómo se supone que yo supiera que era él? Además apenas ha pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que firmé el contrato, así que ¿cómo llegó tan rápido? Su mansión… sí, mansión, son ricos así que no se qué rayos hace su hermano trabajando en un bar, aunque tal vez ese sea el secreto de su riqueza, creo que algún día abriré uno yo para dejar de ser mesera… bueno ya me desvié del tema nuevamente, la mansión Uchiha se encuentra al menos a media hora de aquí, creo que Itachi ya tenía todo planeado desde antes.

Me he quedado en silencio durante todo este tiempo y cuando dejo de lado mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que me está observando, al parecer enojado, que ya es algo normal en él, esperando a que yo diga algo.

–Ah… entonces tu debes ser el hermano de Itachi-ttebayo –digo fingiendo naturalidad –, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Digo, después de todo tu ya sabes el mío y yo no se casi nada de ti… –me interrumpe al ver que no pienso callarme, cuando estoy nervioso suelo ponerme a hablar cosas sin sentido.

–Uchiha Sasuke. Ven salgamos de aquí, aunque quiero que sepas que no habrá ninguna cita, no sé cómo habrás convencido a Itachi de que te consiguiera una cita conmigo pero créeme que no ha funcionado –. ¿Qué acaso no tiene tacto para tratar a las personas? Si en verdad fuera lo que él dijo me habría roto el corazón.

–Como si alguien quisiera salir con un bastardo como tú –digo sin pensar y desquitando toda mi furia en esas simples palabras.

– ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –creo que no ha sido buena idea hacer enfadar al Uchiha, pero después de todo el empezó, además cómo puede tratar así a una señorita, aunque yo no soy una pero si lo fuera…

Se empieza a acercar peligrosamente hacia mí hasta acorralarme contra una de las paredes del bar, subiendo sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza sin dejarme escapatoria.

–Y-Yo no quise decir eso, es sólo que no me gusta tu modo de tratar a las personas-ttebayo –le reclamo tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

–Y a mí no me gusta que me arreglen citas con chicas que ni siquiera conozco, con las del colegio es más que suficiente para que me acosen todo el día como para que también en la noche –nunca creí que se sintiera así, yo pensaba que sería algo grandioso estar todo el día rodeado de esas hermosas chicas.

–Pero yo no pedí ninguna cita contigo, el que lo planeo todo fue…

–Itachi –susurra por lo bajo completando mi frase, baja los brazos sin moverse ni un centímetro, esto está empezando a ser incómodo –. ¡Dime dónde demonios está! –me exige separándose repentinamente de mí y gritando enojado.

– ¡No! –me tapo la boca con ambas manos al darme cuenta que he gritado yo también.

– ¿Por qué no? –me observa más serio que antes.

–Porque si lo haces él no te dejará de molestar en todo el día y yo… perderé mi trabajo. Ambos podemos salir beneficiados con esto, sólo salgamos de aquí juntos y cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos actuaremos normal ¿de acuerdo?

–No me convence mucho tu plan… además no te garantizo que salgas ilesa.

– ¿Eh? – ¿A qué se refiere? – ¿Pues que me harás? –pregunto temblando ligeramente.

Hace su típica sonrisa de superioridad, se siente feliz de que yo esté asustado.

–Nada que no quieras – ¿Qué, qué? Es oficial, a Sasuke Uchiha se le ha zafado un tornillo. Creo que me he puesto blanco del susto, espero que con el maquillaje no se note mucho.

Un momento… Esto si que no me lo creo… ¡Se está riendo! Nunca lo había visto reírse, y lo más probable es que sea de mí y la cara que he puesto.

–Dobe, sólo lo digo porque si se entera alguna de mis fans –es un presumido, todavía me lo restriega en la cara –no creo que te vaya a ir nada bien.

– ¿A quién le llamas dobe? Además me sé defender-ttebayo.

–Si estás tan segura de eso entonces vámonos de aquí –me dice mientras empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida, se detiene esperando a que lo siga y cuando llego a su lado me toma de la mano, para hacer esto un poco más realista, la verdad no es que esto me incomode pero no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me tome de la mano y mucho menos ¡otro hombre!, aunque pensándolo bien no se siente tan mal… ¡rayos debo quitarme la falda antes de que mi cerebro se acabe de atrofiar más! Si es que eso es posible.

Puedo ver que desde la barra Itachi nos vigila así que será mejor seguir actuando un poco más. Así que salimos del bar como una pareja normal, bueno si es que a esto se le puede llamar normal.

Caminamos hasta la esquina de la calle donde está el bar y nos detenemos justo enfrente de un lujoso auto negro convertible con vidrios polarizados. Sasuke abre la puerta del lado del copiloto y me hace un ademán indicándome que suba, pero yo me quedo viéndolo incrédulo.

–Sube que no tengo toda la noche –me dice con su típico tonito de molestia.

– ¿A-A dónde vamos? –le pregunto nervioso.

–A mi casa –me contesta, pero al ver mi cara de confusión continúa –, a esta hora no hay muchos lugares a donde ir. O si quieres te llevo a tu casa – ¿A mi casa? Por supuesto que no, el sabe perfectamente donde vivo, pues ya varias veces me ha visto salir de mi casa cuando él va hacia la escuela en su coche, y ni siquiera se enfrena para preguntar si quiero que me lleve, aunque sabe que me voy caminando… Bueno pero como iba diciendo, si me lleva a mi casa me descubrirá.

– ¿No podemos ir a algún restaurante? –se me queda viendo extrañado.

– ¿No se supone que no querías una cita? –me responde.

–No es eso, es solo que… muero de hambre-ttebayo –bajo la cabeza apenado. Y es la verdad, no he comido nada desde que salí de la escuela, pues estaba juntando dinero para pagar la renta.

–Eres la primera chica que conozco que desea ir a comer, las demás están demasiado preocupadas por su peso y al ir a algún restaurante sólo ordenan una ensalada o algo que no las haga perder la figura –mientras el dice esto mi estómago empieza a gruñir, creo que si no se da prisa mi intestino grueso se comerá al delgado. Se empieza a reír de mí y yo solo atino a sonrojarme, no puedo creer que se esté burlando de mí, por segunda vez en menos de una hora –. Al parecer no mientes… Busquemos alguno que esté abierto.

Recorremos el centro buscando algún lugar donde haya comida hasta que encontramos un restaurante al parecer muy lujoso, así que Sasuke estaciona el coche y entramos al lugar.

–Etto… Sasuke… –le jalo la manga de la camisa para que se detenga.

– ¿Qué? –voltea a verme.

– ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar un poco menos… para ricos? –estos lugares tan lujosos nunca me han gustado, además todo es demasiado caro.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar, dobe?

– ¡Que no me llames dobe, teme! –Le grito, le gusta provocarme porque veo su sonrisa inmediatamente después de verme enojado – ¿Y cómo que qué tiene de malo este lugar? No vengo con ropa adecuada para entrar a un lugar de estos.

– ¿Acaso te importa lo que piensen los demás? –él es el que debería preocuparse por esto no yo, después de todo a mi nadie me conoce.

–No lo digo por mí, pero arruinaría tu reputación si te vieran con alguien como… yo-ttebayo –esto lo dije en un tono casi inaudible, pues es lo que realmente pienso, pero creo que lo ha escuchado.

–Como si realmente me importara lo que piensen de mi, además es el único restaurante abierto a esta hora –me vuelve a tomar de la mano –. Ven entremos.

El restaurante ya está casi vació pero aun así nos vamos a sentar a una de las mesas que está al fondo del lugar, creo que a Sasuke le gusta pasar desapercibido, pues en el bar también estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo.

Un mesero se acerca a nosotros y nos pregunta qué deseamos ordenar… ¿por qué no simplemente se me ocurrió pedir trabajo en un restaurante de estos? Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría metido en este lío, pero ya que más da, era más difícil conseguir trabajo aquí. Creo que nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos pues al salir de mi transe Sasuke y el mesero me observan esperando a que pida algo de comer.

– ¿Qué no tenías tanta hambre, dobe?

– ¡Que no me digas así! –Le digo enojado y me volteo hacia el mesero –Un plato de ramen, por favor.

–Lo siento señorita, pero aquí no vendemos eso –me dice gentilmente mientras Sasuke se golpea la frente. ¿Cómo es posible que no vendan ramen?

–Natsumi aquí no venden ese tipo de comida –me explica finalmente Sasuke.

– ¿Entonces qué comida venden aquí? –el mesero me da la carta así que la empiezo a leer y ordeno lo primero que está en el menú aunque no sepa lo que es.

–No puedo creer que hayas pedido ramen en un sitio como este –me dice Sasuke después de que el mesero se retiró.

– ¿Cómo se supone que yo supiera que aquí no venden si nunca había venido a un sitio como este-ttebayo? –y dicho esto giro la cara para que Sasuke no pueda ver que estoy sonrojado, odio quedar en ridículo.

Después de un rato volteo y veo que Sasuke está observando a otra mesa donde se encuentra un tipo muy extraño. Es alto y su piel se ve de color azul, no se si sea por la iluminación, porque se está asfixiando o porque tomé algo que en verdad me hizo mucho daño. Aunque después de todo lo extraño que ha pasado esta noche creo que es la tercera opción.

–Natsumi… –me giro para ver qué es lo que quiere Sasuke –bésame – ¿Qué, qué? Bien creo que si fue la tercera, ahora ya hasta empiezo a oír cosas sin sentido.

–D-Disculpa… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –le digo fingiendo no haber escuchado.

–Que me beses –me dice serio y me toma del mentón.

– ¡No! ¡Déjame! –trato de zafarme pero él es más fuerte que yo, así que con su mano libre detiene mis dos manos debajo de la mesa y se acerca lentamente a mí. Puedo sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, se encuentra a escasos centímetros de mis labios, creo que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho.

Se detiene por un momento, no puedo resistirlo más no entiendo lo que pasa conmigo, su cercanía provoca algo nuevo en mí, así que me acerco un poco, pero no me deja continuar pues recorre el poco camino que falta hasta juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso muy suave, es sólo un pequeño roce pero causa miles de nuevas sensaciones en mí, después de todo es mi primer beso.

Sasuke hace presión con su lengua en mis labios así que los separo ligeramente dejándole paso libre a mi boca. Muevo mi lengua torpemente haciendo que toque la suya y él al percibir que intento corresponder suelta mis manos y me toma de la nuca para profundizar.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos debido a la falta de aire. Sasuke respira agitadamente y un calor intenso, que seguramente viene acompañado de un color rojo brillante, inunda mis mejillas al darme cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer.

– ¡P-Por q-qué hiciste eso! –es lo único que se me ocurre decir en este momento, mientras él sólo me observa con indiferencia y hace un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia a esto.

–Ves a ese tipo de allá –señala con el dedo al extraño hombre de piel azul que estaba mirando hace un rato, yo sólo asiento con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay con él? –le pregunto extrañado.

–Es Kisame, uno de los amigos de mi hermano, seguramente lo envió para vigilar que cumpliéramos el trato.

– ¿Entonces sólo por eso me besaste? –le grito enojado.

–Si no lo hacía nos iba a estar siguiendo toda la noche. Además yo no vi que te quejaras en ningún momento es más hasta me correspondiste –maldito Sasuke… además no es que me haya gustado… bueno tal vez un poco… ¡pero aún así no tenía por qué besarme!

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que con eso dejará de seguirnos? ¿Acaso ya lo has hecho antes? –pregunto aún enfadado pero con un poco de temor por lo que responderá, no entiendo por qué.

–Sí –es su simple respuesta, no puedo evitar ponerme… ¿celoso? No sé que rayos pasa conmigo creo que el usar falda me afectó más de lo que creía.

– ¿Así que haces eso con todas las que sales? –le pregunto dejando notar mi enfado.

–No, por lo general son ellas las que me besan justo al subir a mi auto… –y hace su fastidiosa sonrisita arrogante, bajo la cabeza con tristeza no creí que esto me afectaría tanto –eso es lo que te hace diferente a ellas –vuelvo a levantar mi cabeza sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, no puedo creer que Sasuke haya dicho eso, y justo cuando lo veo a los ojos noto una ligera sonrisa en sus labios pero esta es diferente a todas las demás, parece sincera.

– ¿Y-Y c-cómo sabes que Itachi cumplirá su amenaza si no sales conmigo-ttebayo? –trato de cambiar el tema para que no se dé cuenta de que me estoy sonrojando de nuevo.

–Porque ya lo ha hecho.

–Así que ese día que llegaste a la escuela caminando ¿no fue porque se descompuso tu coche? –me empiezo a reír al recordar aquella vez, ahora entiendo por qué iba tan enojado.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Vas en la misma escuela que yo? ¿O tú también eres de las que me acosan? –frunce el ceño al decir esto. Perfecto, he metido la pata y ahora pensará que soy otra de sus tontas fan girls.

–Etto… yo voy en la misma escuela que tú, sólo que no soy muy popular es por eso que tal vez nunca me hayas notado-ttebayo –me rasco la nuca nerviosamente, espero que se la haya creído. Se me queda viendo detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo –. ¿Qué es lo que miras?

–Ya decía yo que notaba algo familiar en ti, pero más bien me recuerdas a alguien –pone pose pensativa.

– ¿A quién?

–A Naruto Uzumaki, ¿lo conoces? – ¡no puede ser! ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de quién soy? Creo que lo mejor será seguir fingiendo naturalidad.

–No, nunca había oído de él-ttebayo.

–Mmm...… qué extraño. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

–Ah, pues es… etto… Matsumoto –se que mentir es malo pero no me queda ningún otro remedio. Creo que no soné para nada creíble pero Sasuke no dice nada y empieza a comer del plato que le acaba de traer el mesero. Enseguida me sirven a mí y devoro todo con tal rapidez que parece que no hubiera comido en un mes.

–Ha empezado a llover, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o el coche se inundará –me dice Sasuke en cuanto acaba su cena, así que llama al mesero y pide la cuenta.

–En lo que viene el mesero ¿podrías ir a cerrar la capota? Antes de que se moje todo –me da las llaves del coche mientras dice esto, no se cómo puede ser tan confiado, yo no le daría las llaves de mi coche a alguien a quien acabo de conocer. Salgo del restaurante y me dirijo hacia el coche, ahora sólo debo averiguar cómo se cierra esta cosa. Creo que le debería haber preguntado a Sasuke, pues ya han pasado cerca de 5 minutos y no logro cerrar esta cosa, además ya me encuentro empapado.

Finalmente sale Sasuke del restaurante y se acerca a mí, me arrebata las llaves, entra en coche y jala aquella pequeña palanca que hace que la capota se suba.

–Dobe, sube al auto antes de que te acabes de mojar –es lo único que me dice, pensé que se enojaría por mi torpeza. Sin decir nada entro al auto, la ventaja es que los asientos son impermeables por lo que no les pasa nada con el agua –. Te llevaré a tu casa –me dice una vez que me he subido al auto.

–No puedo llegar así a mi casa, estoy empapado… empapada-ttebayo. ¿No podemos ir al bar por mi ropa? De ahí me puedo ir a mi casa –y es que si Orochimaru me ve llegar así será peor, además debo cobrar mi sueldo de esta noche.

–No, al bar no es una buena idea, ahí está Itachi y empezará a molestar. Mejor vayamos a mi casa, ahí te puedes dar una ducha con agua caliente y te puedo prestar algo de ropa –me dice y arranca el coche.

–Etto… Sasuke… no creo que me quede tu ropa –trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que me lleve al bar y poderme ir a mi casa.

–Creo que en unas cajas había unos vestidos de mi madre que te pueden quedar, si es que no quieres usar mi ropa –está loco, si lo que quiero es deshacerme de esta odiosa falda.

–No te molestes, con tu ropa está bien –río nerviosamente y me rasco la nuca como suelo hacer cuando estoy nervioso.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a la enorme mansión donde vive, no entiendo para qué una casa tan grande si sólo viven Itachi y él en ella, pues tengo entendido que sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran pequeños. Sasuke abre la puerta que da a una gran sala, hacia ambos lados de la sala hay pasillos por lo que supongo que uno debe conducir a las habitaciones y el otro a la cocina.

–Sígueme –me dice y empieza a caminar sin siquiera fijarse si lo sigo o no, creo que quiere que me pierda. Comienzo a caminar detrás de él, nos vamos por el pasillo de la derecha, en las paredes a ambos lados hay varios cuadros, algunos de retratos que supongo que son de la familia Uchiha y otros son pinturas de paisajes muy hermosos.

Ya hemos pasado varias puertas que están cerradas, deben ser habitaciones, creo que esto fácilmente podría ser un hotel más que una casa.

Finalmente Sasuke abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la que está hasta el fondo del pasillo, y me dice que entre. Cuando entro me sorprendo por el gran tamaño de la habitación, la decoración consta de una enorme cama perfectamente tendida con una colcha de color azul marino y junto a esta un buró blanco con una lámpara de noche blanca con azul a juego con la cama, un sofá de cuero negro, un escritorio de madera sobre el cual hay una computadora de monitor plano y frente a este una silla ejecutiva, y por último una pantalla de plasma. Y aún con todo esto el cuarto se ve vacío, creo que es más grande que mi casa completa. Me quedé tan maravillado viendo la habitación que hasta olvidé a lo que venía a este lugar.

–Eres la primera persona ajena a mi familia que entra a mi habitación, así que no toques nada –dice mientras me dirige una mirada amenazadora.

–Supongo que los demás se deben haber perdido en el camino –después de decir esto me empiezo a reír y él se me queda viendo con el ceño fruncido. Camina hacia el clóset y saca de ahí dos toallas y me lanza una. Después saca una camisa limpia más o menos de mi talla y un short y también me los arroja, así que pongo la toalla en la cama para poderlos atrapar sin mucho éxito, ya que la playera termina en el piso, así que la recojo.

–Puedes usar mi baño, yo me bañaré en el del cuarto que está aquí junto –después de decir esto toma su toalla y ropa limpia y sale del cuarto.

Con la ropa que traigo en la mano entro al baño, que también es enorme… vaya novedad. Hay una gran tina, así que abro la llave del agua caliente para que se llene mientras me empiezo a desvestir.

Una vez llena la tina me introduzco en ella y dejo que el agua me relaje. Después de remojarme un buen rato tomo un poco de shampoo para lavarme el cabello y luego me enjabono todo el cuerpo. Vacío la tina para poder enjuagarme y vuelvo a abrir la llave del agua. Cuando ya no me quedan restos de jabón cierro la llave y busco la toalla… ¿dónde rayos está la toalla? Ahora lo recuerdo, se quedó en la cama por la maldita manía de Sasuke de aventarme las cosas.

Debo salir lo más cautelosamente posible del baño a traer la toalla para evitar que Sasuke me vea. Me salgo de la tina y justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta del baño oigo que alguien entra al cuarto… ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué hago?

–Dobe – ¿Por qué me está hablando Sasuke? ¡¿Y por qué insiste en llamarme dobe?!

– ¿Qué quieres teme?

–Olvidaste tu toalla. ¿Quieres que te la pase?... Digo, no creo que quieras quedarte en el baño hasta que te seques –no contesto nada, sólo espero a que acabe de hablar –, o ¿acaso piensas venir por ella?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Entonces abre un poco la puerta para que te la dé –como me indica abro la puerta tan sólo un poco para que mi mano pueda agarrar la toalla, pero siento un fuerte empujón que hace que resbale y caiga de sentón en el piso. Cierro los ojos por el impacto, ha dolido demasiado. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo que está Sasuke tirado en el piso boca abajo con tan sólo unos pantalones de dormir sin playera, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y más cuando me doy cuenta de la situación. Sasuke ha tropezado con la correa de una mochila que estaba recargada junto a la puerta del baño y así es como ha venido a caer hasta acá. Antes de que reaccione tomo la toalla, que ahora se encuentra en el piso, y me cubro lo necesario.

Finalmente Sasuke abre los ojos y se incorpora lentamente, quedando de rodillas aún muy cerca de mí, lo que hace que mi sonrojo aumente.

–Vaya Naruto, qué sorpresa –dice en un tono que para nada suena sorprendido.

–S-Sasuke t-tú ¿sabías que era yo? –Él sólo sonríe de medio lado y asiente – ¡¿D-Desde cuándo?! –le pregunto al borde de un colapso nervioso. Pone un dedo bajo su barbilla y mira hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando.

–Ummm...… Veamos… Desde antes de salir del bar –dice tranquilamente. ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado cuando a mí casi me da un ataque?

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? –le reprocho.

–Quería ver cuánto tiempo podías seguir actuando, eres bueno para esto aunque tal vez podrías mejorar un poco para que a la próxima no te descubran.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –la curiosidad me está matando.

–En primera por tu apariencia, el maquillaje te ayudó un poco pero aún así estas marcas –esto lo dice tocando una de mis mejillas donde tengo tres cicatrices que parecen bigotes de zorro –no las tiene nadie más que tú, en segundo lugar tu estúpida muletilla que ocupas cada vez que finalizas cada oración, ese molesto-_ttebayo _–hace su voz más aguda tratando de imitarme –y por último, porque cuando te acorralé contra la pared te tensaste e intentaste alejarme de ti.

–U-Un momento… –quito bruscamente su mano que aún sigue en mi mejilla y sigo hablando –si sabías que era yo… ¿entonces por qué me besaste?

–Pensé que en ese momento me detendrías, pero no lo hiciste –y de nuevo aparece una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

– ¡Te podías haber detenido! Sasuke… –me da un poco de temor preguntar esto pues no se la reacción que tendrá, pero aún así lo haré – tú… ¿eres gay?

–Tal vez –esa respuesta no la esperaba para nada, creí que cuando menos haría el intento por negarlo –, únicamente me gusta una persona –bien, esto tampoco lo esperaba, nunca me imaginé que el Uchiha tuviera sentimientos.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona? –creo que mi curiosidad no me llevará a nada bueno, pero aún así deseo saber.

–Creo que para estos momentos ya deberías saberlo – ¿eh? ¿Cómo quiere que yo sepa eso? Ni que yo lo anduviera vigilando… ¿Por qué me ve así? Se me acerca lentamente y recarga una de sus manos sobre mi pierna que está doblada, ya que seguimos sentados, bueno yo sentado y el hincado casi encima de mí.

– ¿Qué estás hac…? –y antes de que termine de pronunciar mi pregunta se ha abalanzado sobre mi boca para besarme nuevamente cómo hace unas cuantas horas. Sube un poco su mano por mi muslo hasta casi llegar a mi entrepierna y eso hace que yo suelte un pequeño gemido que él aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca. No puedo resistirlo besa demasiado bien, aunque no puedo estar seguro ya que es la única persona que me ha besado, pero por todas las sensaciones que me hace sentir no dudo que tenga una gran experiencia, así que colaboro un poco moviendo mi lengua haciendo que juegue con la de él.

Cuando me recuesta en el piso, que aún está mojado, para quedar más cómodos, paso mis manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí para seguir con el beso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y Sasuke ahora se dirige a mi cuello y empieza a succionar ahí hasta dejar una marca. Después baja hasta llegar a mi pecho y empieza a besar y chupar uno de mis pezones hasta dejarlo duro y luego repite la misma acción con el otro mientras su mano derecha baja por el invisible camino que hay desde mi ombligo, quitando la toalla, y se detiene junto antes de llegar a mi miembro que ya empieza a levantarse debido a sus acciones.

– ¡Mhm! S-Sasuke… n-no creo que esto esté… ¡ah! –y antes de que termine de hablar toma mi miembro con su mano y lo acaricia sutilmente.

–Si así lo deseas me detendré –y dicho esto detiene el movimiento de su mano y me mira a los ojos, su mirada parece algo triste. Se separa de mí y justo cuando se va a levantar lo detengo del brazo y lo vuelvo a besar, entonces el me carga como si se tratase de un recién casado cargando a la novia y me lleva hasta la cama, en donde me recuesta –. ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? –ante esto lo vuelvo a besar suavemente tirándolo junto a mí en la cama y me coloco sobre sus caderas –. Tomaré eso como un sí –dice y sonríe felizmente, nunca creí verlo sonreír así, pero creo que empezaré a creer en los milagros.

Ahora soy yo quien toma la iniciativa y empiezo a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo como él lo hizo anteriormente y él se muerde el labio inferior para evitar gemir, pero sé que le está gustando.

Me quito de encima de él y le retiro lentamente los pantalones dejándolo sólo con unos bóxers negros que no ocultan mucho lo excitado que se encuentra. Acaricio su semi-erección por sobre la tela viendo orgulloso cómo se irgue aún más ante lo que hago y Sasuke no puede evitar soltar un muy ligero gemido pero que alcanzo a escuchar.

Nervioso tomo el elástico de sus bóxers y tiro hacia abajo para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que yo. Creo que hasta aquí he llegado, me da miedo continuar después de ver el tamaño de "eso", creo que ya tiene otro motivo por el cual presumir. Al ver que me detengo se incorpora un poco y esboza una sonrisa burlona al ver mi expresión.

– ¿Qué sucede, dobe?

–N-No es nada –digo rápidamente antes de que pueda empezar a burlarse de mí.

– ¿Entonces por qué te detienes? –solamente espera que yo diga algo que pueda agrandar aún más su ego… es un presumido… y aún así no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por él, creo que soy un poco masoquista.

–Pues… es que si seguimos… ¡me va a doler muchísimo! –no es que yo sepa mucho de esto pero por lo que me han contado… Inesperadamente Sasuke se empieza a reír. No entiendo cómo hasta en estos momentos puede burlarse de mí.

–Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso –no se sí confiar en él, después de que en toda la noche se ha estado burlando de mí ¿quiere que le crea? Pero no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos ya que me tumba de nuevo en la cama y se posiciona sobre mí mientras ataca de nuevo mi cuello.

Va bajando lentamente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a mi ombligo, en donde se entretiene un rato, mientras que yo suelto leves gemidos y jadeos. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro, que ya se encuentra más que despierto desde hace un rato, saca su lengua y le da una pequeña lamida en la punta.

– ¡Ah! –no puedo evitar gemir y eso hace que Sasuke se excite más e introduce mi miembro de lleno en su boca. Mis gemidos se deben oír hasta la entrada de la mansión pero eso no me importa ahora, siento que voy a estallar de tanto placer. Tomo los cabellos de Sasuke para indicarle el ritmo que debe seguir pero justo cuando voy a alcanzar el orgasmo se detiene – ¿Por qué paras? –le pregunto con tono de reproche, ya que esto duele demasiado.

–Porque ahora viene la mejor parte –dicho esto abre mis piernas y se sitúa en medio de ellas. Pone tres de sus dedos frente a mi boca y yo entendiendo a lo que se refiere los empiezo a chupar. Una vez que ya están bien lubricados los dirige a mi entrada e introduce uno.

– ¡Ah, teme! ¡Saca ese dedo de ahí! ¡Duele! –le grito al tiempo que trato de quitar su mano.

–Naruto es necesario que haga esto si no te dolerá más –ya sé que es necesario pero es demasiado incómodo. Empieza a moverlo en círculos dilatando mi entrada y después de unos minutos introduce otro, esta vez no ha dolido tanto pero no deja de ser incómodo. Al ver mi expresión de dolor vuelve a besarme para distraerme un poco. Sigue moviendo sus dedos y sin darme cuenta ya ha introducido un tercero.

Al parecer ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado así que toma mis piernas y las pone sobre sus hombros para poder acomodarse. Frota un poco su pene e introduce la punta en mi entrada y empieza a adentrarse lentamente, entonces enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo empujo haciendo que entre bruscamente. Ambos gritamos a la vez por el dolor y el placer.

–Dobe, n-no debiste hacer eso –dice mientras hace una mueca de dolor.

– ¿A-A ti t-también te duele, S-Sasuke? –pregunto curioso, y es que no tiene por qué dolerle a menos que…

–Sí dobe… c-creo que es algo lógico ya que eres d-demasiado estrecho y además… –hace una pausa y se sonroja un poco –t-también es mi primera vez – ¿Eh? Creo que oí mal, no puede ser que el señor popularidad aún fuera virgen y además ¿por qué querría perder su virginidad con alguien como yo teniendo a todas esas hermosas jóvenes que harían lo que fuera por él?... Simplemente es algo ilógico –. ¿P-Por qué haces esa cara, dobe? ¿Q-Qué acaso piensas q-que me acuesto con quien pase frente a mí?

–N-No es eso, pero eres tan popular q-que yo creía que… –y antes de dejarme acabar mi oración saca un poco su miembro y después vuelve a entrar suavemente – ¡ah! ¡Sasuke!

–D-Dejemos la conversación para otro momento, d-dobe –vuelve a repetir la misma acción de antes, ahora el dolor se ha ido casi completamente y predominan las sensaciones placenteras. Sasuke se mueve lentamente en un ritmo casi desesperante así que le pido, o más bien le suplico, que vaya más rápido.

– ¡M-Muévete más aprisa! ¡Ah, mhm! –y acelera el ritmo mientras yo muevo un poco mis caderas tratando de profundizar.

Sasuke se sale de mi interior y se sienta en la cama, y antes de que yo pueda decir algo me sienta sobre su miembro y me vuelve a penetrar pero esta vez más salvajemente. Ahora me mueve de arriba hacia abajo mientras yo me impulso con mis piernas y me apoyo con mis brazos en sus hombros para hacer más rápido el movimiento.

Ya estamos cerca del final y aceleramos el movimiento a un ritmo casi frenético, los jadeos y gemidos inundan la habitación y finalmente un escalofrío recorre mi columna anunciándome el final, mi mente queda en blanco y pronuncio el nombre de Sasuke acompañado de un fuerte gemido mientras me vacío sobre nuestros vientres y al sentir cómo me tenso Sasuke se viene un mi interior exclamando mi nombre.

Ambos estamos agotados así que nos tumbamos en la cama, Sasuke sale de mi interior y yo me acomodo en su pecho mientras él me abraza y me da un beso en la frente, nunca pensé que él fuera cariñoso, pero hoy he aprendido mucho de él.

– ¿Y bien Naruto, ahora sabes quién me gusta? –ya hasta había olvidado por qué empezó todo esto. Sólo sonrío y asiento levemente.

–Creo que tengo una ligera idea de quien pueda ser-ttebayo –le digo haciendo la misma pose pensativa que usó él hace un rato.

–Dobe.

–Teme –creo que nunca dejaremos nuestros "insultos", creo que sirven para expresar nuestro afecto aunque suena extraño.

Se escuchan pasos en el pasillo y enseguida se abre la puerta dando paso a…

– ¡¿Itachi?! –agarro las sábanas y me cubro de inmediato sin notar que he dejado a Sasuke sin nada con qué taparse. Detrás de Itachi entra Deidara.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Váyanse! –le grita Sasuke poniéndose rojo y aventándole una almohada que su hermano esquiva con facilidad.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Dice Itachi con una sonrisa triunfal – ¡Te gustan los hombres! Sólo necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –trata de defenderse Sasuke –… Bueno… Solamente uno –estas palabras hacen que me sonroje pues me voltea a ver cuando lo dice.

–Entonces veo que no me equivoqué al elegir a Naruto – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él también sabía que era yo?! –. Creo que me debes una hermanito.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabías que era él y aún así me arreglaste una cita?

–Nunca te han gustado las citas que te arreglo con chicas así que al ver a Naruto pensé que era una perfecta oportunidad, además quería ver si era cierto que en verdad necesitaba el empleo – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos me querían poner a prueba? Esta vida es injusta.

–Etto… Itachi… –ambos hermanos voltean a verme al escucharme hablar – ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre real?

–Pues porque estabas tan nervioso que enseguida pude notar que eras un chico y lo pude comprobar enseguida porque lo anotaste en el contrato – ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo no me dí cuenta de eso?!

–Itachi… –habla por primera vez en todo el rato Deidara.

– ¿Sí?

–Si sabías eso ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –creo que está un poco enojado.

– ¿Acaso era importante? –pregunta Itachi tranquilo.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo era, idiota! –grita Deidara.

–Sabes que yo también te quiero, Deidara-chan –luego de decir esto lo abraza. El otro se pone rojo y lo empuja con sus manos tratando de apartarlo pero sin mucho éxito.

–Quítate y además no me llames así –se sale del cuarto indignado. Itachi voltea a ver por donde se fue y luego nos ve a nosotros y sonríe.

–Lo siento pero debo irme, tengo una reconciliación pendiente –esto lo dice con una risita pervertida y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "reconciliación", ya no sé quién es más pervertido si Itachi o el pedófilo de mi casero, por cierto ahora que recuerdo Itachi no me ha pagado nada, aunque la verdad es que tampoco he trabajado pero ahora me quedaré en la calle.

Sasuke hace una mueca de fastidio y espera a que salga Itachi y en cuanto sale se levanta a cerrar la puerta, dándome una hermosa visión de su perfecto trasero. Esta vez pone seguro mientras suelta unas cuantas maldiciones contra su hermano.

–Estúpido Itachi –Sasuke regresa a la cama y yo sigo pensando en qué haré para pagar la renta –. ¿Qué te pasa, dobe? –creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, si yo y mis ideas pero esta vez no es algo que pueda pasar a mayores, o eso creo.

–Etto… Sasuke… me preguntaba si tú… es decir yo… – ¡no se cómo decirlo! No estoy acostumbrado a pedir favores. Sasuke levanta una ceja esperando a que yo siga hablando.

–No te entiendo dobe, habla bien.

–Que si yo… me podría quedar en tu casa… es sólo por unos días, mientras consigo otro apartamento, ¿sí? –hago un puchero y pongo los ojos llorosos para convencerlo.

–No necesitas hacer esa cara dobe, además yo te puedo dejar que te quedes el tiempo que quieras…

– ¿En serio? –digo emocionado.

–Claro, sólo con una pequeña condición –aquí vamos de nuevo, aunque no creo que la condición de Sasuke sea tan rara como la de Itachi, o al menos eso espero.

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto por un poco de temor por lo que dirá. Se coloca de nuevo sus bóxers y va al armario de donde saca un vestido de enfermera. Yo sólo lo veo sin entender nada.

–Dormirás conmigo… –bien, no es tan malo como pensé, hasta me parece una buena proposición. Por la cara que hace me da a entender que aún no ha terminado de hablar y esto me hace palidecer –y además mientras estés en el cuarto tendrás que usar este elegante atuendo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! –creo que la perversión de Sasuke supera por mucho a la de Itachi y Orochimaru-sama juntos.

–Pero Naruto yo sé que se te verá muy bien –se comienza a acercar lentamente hacia mí con ese extraño traje y yo poco a poco me recorro hacia la cabecera de la cama hasta chocar con la pared. Esto me empieza a asustar.

Sasuke sube a la cama y gatea hasta donde estoy yo y siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho de lo rápido que late. En eso Sasuke suelta una gran carcajada, lo que me indica que de nuevo su está burlando de mí.

–Deberías haber visto tu cara –dice aún deshaciéndose de la risa.

–Baka –le digo inflando las mejillas y girando la cabeza hacia un lado para que no pueda ver mi sonrojo. Me toma de la barbilla y me gira hacia él.

–Sabes que es broma dobe, sólo Itachi usaría algo como esto con uno de sus novios.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo tienes tú?

–No lo sé, siempre mete toda clase de cosas en mi armario y después me echa la culpa si se le pierde algo –esto lo dice haciendo un puchero, algo muy impropio de él, por lo que no puedo evitar reírme –. ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta volviendo a su seriedad de siempre así que dejo de reír inmediatamente.

–De nada.

–Bueno ya vamos a dormir –apaga la luz y se acuesta atrayéndome hacia él para abrazarme.

–Sasuke…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No dijiste que la condición para quedarme aquí era broma?

–Sólo la segunda parte, lo de dormir conmigo si es una condición –después de decir esto cierra los ojos y en unos pocos minutos escucho su respiración pausada, lo que me indica que ya se ha dormido. Creo que después de todo me podría acostumbrar a esto fácilmente.

En la mañana iré por mis pocas pertenencias a mi antigua casa y comenzaré una nueva vida, y por supuesto que me buscaré un nuevo trabajo, no creo que a Sasuke le guste que siga en el actual, sonrío al recordar cómo fue que llegamos a esto, creo que después de todo las locas ideas de Itachi tuvieron un buen resultado.

Me acomodo nuevamente usando a Sasuke y finalmente me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque ya puedo ver cómo salen los primeros rayos de sol, creo que la mudanza puede esperar para mañana o tal vez para la próxima semana.

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos! xDD

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews!! (me hacen happy xD) Bueno si es que sobrevivieron despues de leer todo eso y lograron llegar hasta aca xD

Nos vemos en el proximo fic (que no creo que sea muy pronto pues mi inspiracion anda de vacaciones y no se cuando vuelva xD)

Sayo!!


End file.
